


The Most Perfect Birthday

by qtkenobi



Series: HiH Gifts, April 2013 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtkenobi/pseuds/qtkenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is always trying to make Remus happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Perfect Birthday

"Moony, I'm home!" Sirius called out as he walked into the flat he shared with Remus. He carefully set the large box he was carrying down on a nearby table. "I got something for you! That's right, I didn't forget your birthday."

Remus came out from the bedroom, adjusting the collar of his shirt. "It's not my birthday, you know."

Sirius stood silent for a minute, his eyes wide with confusion, and then a big smirk came to his face. "You'll have a birthday sometime; this means I'm covered for it, right?"

Remus shook his head and giggled. "Sure, I guess. What did you get? Is that it, in the box?" Sirius stepped aside, dramatically gesturing his arms toward the box, so Remus inched closer to it until he was close enough to notice small holes punched into the sides. "Sirius, what did you do?"

"I know how much you like to cuddle..." Sirius was cut off by the soft, squeaking sound of a kitten's meow coming from inside the box.

"You did not get a cat, Sirius." Remus put his hand to his forehead. "Tell me I just imagined that."

"His name is Sparkles."

"You really thought a kitten was what we needed here?" Remus cried out, clearly frustrated. "Need I remind you that I'm a werewolf and you spend almost half of your time as a bloody dog? Do you know what that could do to a cat? My goodness, Sirius, you have lost it this time."

Sirius opened the box and pulled out the kitten, a small orange tabby with a long, fluffy tail. "You haven't even met him yet, Moony. Look how cute he is! And his name is Sparkles!"

Remus rolled his eyes, but accepted the cat into his arms. He walked with it to the living room and sat on the couch, where he examined the small animal. "You are pretty cute, aren't you? And you smell better than Sirius..." he said to Sparkles. Sparkles leaned up and sniffed Remus' face, rubbing his head against the man's chin and purring loudly. "Oh Merlin, I'm in trouble."

"You fell in love, didn't you?" Sirius asked, a smile beaming brightly across his face. 

"I fell in love with a furry little rascal," Remus grumbled. He hugged Sparkles and touched the cat's nose with his own, letting out a "boop" sound as he did. "... and the cat."

Sirius joined Remus and Sparkles on the couch. He put one arm around Remus' shoulders and used his other hand to pet behind Sparkles' ears. Both the cat and Sirius nuzzled against Remus, and he smiled.

"This is the most perfect birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Hogsmeade Weekend fic gifting at HiH for bergeronprocess


End file.
